The subject matter disclosed herein relates to switching devices, and more particularly refers to a terminal cover for a switching device.
Circuit breakers are switching devices widely used to protect electrical lines and equipment. Circuit breakers monitor current through an electrical conductor and “trip” to open the electrical circuit and thus interrupt current flow through the circuit provided that certain predetermined criteria are met, such as an over-current condition. A line side of the circuit breaker is connected to an electrical power line supplying electricity and a load side of the circuit breaker is connected to the circuit to be protected. Line and load straps extending from either the line side or load side of the circuit breaker must be connected to its source or load (such as to bus lines or cable lines). Terminals allow the circuit breaker to be connected to the source and load in a convenient way in relation to installation requirements. It is known to provide a wiring connector or lug on the terminals of the circuit breaker. The terminal lug can include a terminal lug screw used to secure a circuit breaker cable to each terminal lug. A terminal cover is sometimes fixedly attached to the circuit breaker enclosure for protection and aesthetic reasons, and is provided with the circuit breaker as a separate part with screws to attach the terminal cover to the enclosure.